Don't Go
by nolapeep
Summary: Sam inhaled sharply as she slammed the door shut behind her, collapsing on the ground. She wrapped her arms around her knees, clutching them to her chest. "No, no, no," she recited to herself. "He’s not going anywhere. He won’t leave me."
1. Disturbing News

Sam inhaled sharply as she slammed the door shut behind her, collapsing on the ground. She wrapped her arms around her knees, clutching them to her chest. She gasped as she struggled for breath, tears streaming down her face. _No, no, no,_ She recited to herself. _He's not going anywhere. He won't leave me. _Taking a deep breath, Sam leaned her head against the wall and drifted off…

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

It had been a normal day; Sam, Tucker, and Danny met up at the old Nasty Burger. They were sitting in their favorite booth when Danny brought up the subject.

"So," He had started, sounding unsure. "Have y'all thought of any plans for the future?" Tucker snorted.

"_No_," He had laughed. "Why would we do that? We just finished college two months ago."

"I know that, but we have to think of our plans _sometime_." Sam nodded.

"Yeah, I agree," She pressed. "We can't just run away from the future." She had turned to Danny, not sensing the hesitation in his eyes. "What are _you_ thinking about?" Danny bit his lip, pausing for a moment. He breathed in silently then let it out slowly.

"I've been thinking…" Those dreaded words would ruin Sam's life forever. She knew it, but, not at that exact moment. "I'm thinking about moving." Everything was dead silent, time stopping suddenly. Tucker dropped his drink on the floor, his eyes growing wide.

"You what?" He asked, stunned. Danny cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable.

"I'm leaving in two days." He had said the statement like it was a fact, like it was written in stone. Sam shook her head viciously.

"No you're not!" Sam demanded. She kept shaking her head as she took Danny's hand. "You can't leave! Why? Why tell us in such short notice?"

"I was afraid," Danny had whispered. "I was afraid to tell you. I don't want to. I really don't. But my family's moving to Tokyo."

"You can stay with us!" Sam pressed, clutching Danny's hand tighter. He winced as Sam forced a stiff laugh. "You can rent a condo with me and Tuck. We can work together. Pay for everything together. Be roommates. What do you think?" Danny shook his head persistently.

"I have to be with my family." That's all he had said. With those last words, he left the Nasty Burger, drink in hand. Sam had felt the tears sting the corners of her eyes.

"But I thought we were your family _too_, Dan."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Sam's eyes fluttered open as she gazed around the room. The sun peeked out from behind her purple curtains, like it was trying to escape the dark. She slowly got to her feet, her mind racing. Sam looked around, trying to remember why she was on the ground. Sam squinted her eyes, trying to focus on something. Still straining to call back the night before, she opened the blinds, the sun pouring in as she did so.

When she was done, Sam made her way into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and hair in a daze, still trying to figure out what she knew was wrong. She pondered why she felt like a piece of her was missing, like she was dying. Spitting, Sam closed her eyes and concentrated on the blur of a night before. And then it came back to her.

"_I'm leaving in two days." _

Sam opened her eyes and took a deep breath, realizing she had her face in a sink full of water. She jerked up, coughing and wheezing. Wiping her face with a towel, Sam turned to her reflection in the mirror. She winced as she looked into the eyes of a clearly depressed woman in her twenties. She knew she wasn't supposed to act like this, but she couldn't help it.

Danny was her best friend. Better yet, Sam loved Danny – with her whole heart – and everyone knew that, except Danny. The one who Sam was in love with was the one who was completely oblivious to her strong feelings. She had loved him for years, knowing they had no chance together. Maybe it was fate. Maybe it was God's plan. Whatever it is, Sam cursed it because it was standing in the way of her happiness and fairytale life with Danny Fenton.

Still pondering about her depression, Sam angrily splashed her face with water, trying to wake herself up. She knew she was just in a daze, confused by the bomb Danny had planted yesterday. Drying herself off once more, Sam turned to the cabinet to her right and pulled out a change of clothes. Laying out the jeans and tank top in front of her, Sam slipped out of her clothes from the night before. She quickly changed into the other pieces of clothing and turned back to the mirror to fix her hair mindlessly.

When she was done, Sam unlocked the door and headed downstairs, stepping over the piles of clothes and sheets. Reaching the sofa on the first floor, she landed on it with a soft _Thump!_ and turned to the TV. She silently clicked on the remote and the television came to life, Scooby Doo running across the screen. Sam chuckled to herself as she watched Shaggy scamper away from some ghosts. Tucker was soon to be seen as he stepped into the living room. He wearily smiled to himself as he watched Sam enjoy something for the first time in a while.

"Scooby Doo-bie-doo, where are you? We have some work to do, now," Tucker sang along as he sat next to Sam on the couch. Sam jumped in his presence, but Tucker waved the upcoming question away. "What do you want for breakfast?" Sam shrugged, turning to Tucker. He smiled her way, causing her to force one on.

Sam got up and faced the front door. "I'm going to go take a walk. Do you mind?" Without waiting for Tucker's responce, Sam whirled around and walked out the front door.


	2. In the Rain

The cold air nipped at Sam's face as she dug her head deeper in her scarf. She squinted as she worked her way around the park, heading home. It had been a very blissful day, the hours passing by like seconds. Sam was spending so much time thinking about a solution, she had missed lunch. It was now around seven o'clock PM, and Sam was way past due for her meal. It was dinnertime! But she wasn't in the mood to eat. Her appetite melted away with the hope of Danny staying in Amity Park with his friends.

Her feet shuffling against the slick cement, Sam wandered around the lake, trying to figure out what to do with the rest of her life. Danny wasn't going to be here to spend it with her, so she decided she had better bet a new plan. The plan of spending the rest of her life with Danny wasn't looking too good, and she knew that. Still in her own little world, Sam – out of the corner of her eye – noticed a small bench. Still having a pity party, she went to go sit.

And there Sam sat, rubbing her hands together and rocking back and forth for warmth. The wind began to blow even harder, the night turning darker within minutes. Soon enough, Sam felt a raindrop on her face, causing her to instantly look up. The temperature continued to drop as a dozen more raindrops fell, Sam's eyelids growing heavier because of the gloomy feeling. She felt herself yawn as she helped herself up. Looking around, wondering where she was, Sam started towards her condo.

After a few minutes of walking, Sam noticed a man in the rain, waiting at a bus stop. He had on black jeans and a green hoodie on, suitcase in hand. He had no umbrella, using his free arm for protection against the rain. Not knowing he was being watched, the man gazed around, obviously looking for something – or someone. Sam shook her head, pushing away the thought.

_It can't be, _She said to herself, simply. She turned to walk away but couldn't. Sam twirled on her heels to face the man, once more. There was something about the man that she couldn't place her finger on… Like it was gravity, pulling her towards him. There was this distinctive feeling she got when she looked at him. Her heart skipped a beat as Sam watched the man look in her direction. She looked him in the eyes and smiled, not sensing the familiarly unique sensation she got when giving a certain someone else a grin. After a brief smile exchange, the man – not giving her another look – turned back to his business, still looking for the mysterious something.

There it was again, compelling her to move, daring her to take a step. It was like a gravitational pull… the sense or magnetism filling the air. Making a life and death decision, Sam took a small step towards the stranger. Then, losing control, Sam soon found herself in the man's very presence. Her breath was cut short, as she looked into the eyes of the man – the man that was family… the man that she loved… the man that was Danny Fenton.

That was when she lost it. She lost all her self-control and broke down crying. Boy, was God trying to say something or what? The reason Sam had taken a walk in the park _alone_ was to _be _alone. She wasn't expecting to run into the love of her life, the one who she was grieving over. Nevertheless, she hadn't expected she was going to squirm out of her plan easily, either. She knew God wanted something to happen – and apparently, it wasn't – so He made sure something did. Gosh, talk about total chaos.

"Sam?" Danny said, his expression unreadable in the dark and stormy night – but his tone said everything. The tone he used showed that he cared… that was worried that his best friend was crying on her knees in the rain. "Sam," he continued, helping her up, "what's wrong?"

"You're leaving tonight?" Sam managed to choke out. It was the last statement she was planning to say to him. _How can he do this to me? _She thought angrily. _Was he really going to just disappear without telling Tuck or me? _Then it clicked. _He already _told_ Tucker! God, I am going to KILL him when I get home. Not telling me? I think not._

"Sam, can you hear me?" Danny pronounced loudly. Sam winced as she felt her eardrums pop. Instead of sticking to her promise to herself, she had to wonder what was going on. She could hear fine! Her mind racing, she answered, "What?"

"I told you that I _was _leaving tonight." Sam felt to heart drop to her feet as she hesitantly brushed off her jeans. The dust formed a small cloud, soon to be eaten away in the rain. It was now pouring, the rain colder.

"Why are you standing in the rain?" Sam asked.

"I need to go." Danny's tone of voice was now persistent and stubborn, like wanted to make sure Sam knew he _was _leaving.

"Why in the rain?" Sam continued. "Why not under a shelter? You could get pneumonia!"

"I know, but my bus is going to be here in a few minutes." Danny sighed, rubbing his temples. _This is going to be hard_, he confirmed to himself.

Meanwhile, Sam felt herself start to cry again. "Why, Danny? Why? Do you _really _have to go to Tokyo? What are you running from?" He stared at her, speechless.

"What am I running from? Nothing! Why would I run away from _anything_?" Danny exaggerated a sigh. "I'm Danny Phantom, for Pete's sake! I'm the town hero. I'm not afraid of _anything_."

Sam narrowed her eyes. "Really, Daniel Scott? Really? Well, that's not what it looks like to me."

Danny threw up his hands for emphasis. "Then what, Samantha? What does it look like to you, oh smart one?"

"Don't give me that tone. You are running away from your emotions. But _you _don't even know that!"

"What emotions?! The only ones I'm feeling right now are irritation and frustration!" Sam, arms crossed, stood there stubbornly – daring Danny to go on. Moronically, Danny did. "You need to go home. I am going to stay here, and when my bus comes, go to the airport. There – my flight at midnight – I will fly to Tokyo to meet my family." He paused, stopping for breath. "So, in three hours, I will not be here. And evermore, you will not be agitated by my mistakes and personality." When he was done, Danny faced Sam, his eyes on fire. "End of discussion." Mindlessly, Sam let out a defeated snarl, twirling on her heels. She stormed off, leaving Danny standing alone in the rain.


	3. Flight 37A

Sam continued to walk in the rain as Tucker followed her through the streets. Rain poured down her face, Sam not bothering to wipe it away. Her clothes were soaked, sticking to her back. Irritated, Tucker rolled down the window. Dodging the raindrops as much as he could, Tucker yelled out of his car, "Samantha Manson, get in the car this instant! Enough of your childish games."

Sam turned to glare at Tucker, still walking away. "I'm not play any games."

Tucker laughed sarcastically. "Uhhhhh, yeah. You are. You're acting like you're just fine with Danny leaving." He chuckled to himself before continuing, "Yet, you know it's bothering you like hell. You love him."

"What?!" Sam sputtered mindlessly. "I do not--"

"Just get in the car!" With a screech, Tucker put on the brakes, almost slamming into the curb. With an exasperated sigh, Sam quickly climbed into Tucker's car, buckling her seatbealt wiht no effort. She gripped the armrests tightly as her friend drove like a madman, trying to get to the airport in time -- which, may I add, was forty minutes away. Finally rolling into a parking garage, tucker gazed out the window, looking for a parking space. He searched for another long ten minutes, Sam's patience ticking away with every second. Finally, she hastily unbuckled herself, making Tucker jump.

"What are you doing?!" He exclaimed, suprised by Sam's actions. Stuggling ot open the locked door, she answered, "I'm going to the airport. I need to see him, and you're taking forever, Pops!" Switching a button on the side door, Tucker shook his head.

"Well then go, hopeless romantic," He chuckled, watching Sam scurry out the car. Without turning back, she rushed intothe elevator, not stopping to say sorry to the ones she skipped in line.A nervous wreck, Sam looked at her watch.

_11:47 PM_.

"Come on, come on..." Sam's nails tapped against the railing as she watched the lights flicker on and off, indicating what floor she as on. According to the map Sam had looked at on her way to the airport, Danny was supposed to be in the third floor. And she was on the fifth floor, slowly but surely descending. Sam cursed under her breath as she watched the elevator's doors open for some other people get on. They took their sweet time finding the button to click for a certain floor. Everyone was silent as the elevatir continued to descend to the third floor. After what seemed eons, Sam's heart skipped a beat as the elevator dinged, its doors opening. She looked up to see which floor it was.

It was the third. Sam rushed out the elevator, murmuring "Sorry," to those who she bumped into. In a panic, she glanced at her watch again.

_11:54 PM_.

Sam cringed slightly as she ran into the lobby, looking for Danny. Gazing over tops of heads, she still couldn't find him. She searched for a few seconds before sighing miserably. She couldn't do this to him. Danny wanted to go peacefully. She didn't want to ruin that for him, did she? Sam thought for a moment, then came to a conclusion.

Yeah she did.

"_Flight 37A now boarding_ ," a nasally voice called over the speakers. Sam turned to face the schedule on the wall, looking for a departure of midnight to Tokyo. And there it was: Flight 37A.

"No," She cursed aloud. She exahled, frustrated, looking for a boarding line. As she spotted a line, she searched the faces for a familiar one. And there he was: Danny Fenton, suitcase in hand -- once again. "Danny!" To her suprise, Danny actually turned around to the sound of his name. He face wore a shocked expression as tears started to burns the corners of Sam's eyes. She ran to him, justv like the movies. It felt like slow motion, like she would never get to him fast enough. She wanted to touch him again, to feel him against her skin as he gave her one of his original Danny-style hugs.

Finally catching up with him, Sam completely broke down once more, falling to her knees. It was easy to forget about the faces staring at the two as Sam struggled to get up, reaching out for Danny's hand. Danny took it, also on the verge of tears. It was hard for him too, whether Sam knew it or not. He didn't want to leave his friends in Amity Park. It _killed _him to see the one he loved take his his departure so hard. But he had to! he knew that Sam could go on with her life if she wanted to. You know, and have all the good things: a nice and loyal husband, a good job, loving kids. She could have it all. But she chose to blow the situation completely out of proportion. When Sam got up, Danny pulled her into a hug.

"Don't do this, Samantha," Danny whispered, his breath tickling her ear. Goosebumps formed on her skins as shivers were sent down her spine.

"Stop talking." Sam breathed slowly and hesitantly, her hand tugging at the hem of Danny's shirt.

"_Flight 37A, now boarding_ ." Sam hugged danny tighter. She wouldn't; she couldn't. Sam wasn't ready to let him go. She hung on for her life, the phrase so appropiately true. Danny _was _her life. He was her everything. her sense of humor, her romance, her look on life, her common sense -- oh wait, nevermind. Forget the last one. Anyway, back to grieving. So basically, if he left, Danny would take a piece of Sam with him. He knew that; she knew that. They both knew that, and it just didn't seem quite fair.

"Sam..." Danny's voice was persistent, but Sam could find a hint of disappointment and sadness in it. So she had proven it. Danny _did _like her back. Unable to hide her thoughts, a small smile flickered across Sam's face.

"_Final calling: Flight 37A_ ."

"Sam, I--" Danny lost his breath as Sam took a step forward, crashing into him. The surrounding crowd's eyes grew wide, some viewers smiling as they continued to watch the two. Soon, the kiss became deeper and more passionate without either one of them noticing. Finally breaking apart from Sam, Danny sighed.

"_Flight 37A, now finished boarding and taking off in two minutes_ ." Danny rested his hand on her cheek as Sam closed her eyes, still savoring the taste of Danny's sweet kiss. He stred at Sam until she finally opened her eyes, slowly focusing on Danny's beautiful face. Blue eyes met amethyst ones, both beginning to tear up together. Danny cleared his throat, getting ready to say something.

"I _really _have to go." Sam's heart dropped to her feet as she slowly nodded.

"Yeah, I know." She took his hand in hers and hesitantly looked into his eyes, once more. She kissed him more slowly and tenderly this time, their faces lingering near each other after, a heartbeat away. Sam shut her eyes tightly and let a loose tear fall down her face as she grudgingly nodded again. "It's okay, now. I can manage." Dan ran his fingers through Sam's hair as he turned to the flight attendant who was apparently waiting for him. She winked, causing Danny to receive the sign of being let known it was okay to wait one more minute. He face Sam again -- this time for the last time.

"I love you, Samantha Manson," Danny started, his voice cracking a bit. "And I wish you the best of luck in your great future ahead of you."

"I love you, too." Sam finally got to say the words she had been dying to say for a _really _long time. Danny squeezed her hand then turned back to the most patient flight attendant on the earth. She showed a smile as she spoke into the receiver, her nasally voice bouncing off the walls.

"_Flight 37A is now departing_." Suitcase in hand, Danny walked onto the airplane. Tears in her eyes, Sam watched the love of her life walk out of her world -- forever.


	4. Clockwork

Because of many reviewers saying that they want a fourth chapter to "complete" this fanfic, I've decided to make my readers happy. :D

This is FINAL chapter was co-written with _Iron-Man420_. Thanks so much, Derek!

* * *

It began to drizzle as Flight 37A reached the tarmac. Danny made sure his seat belt was tight as the plane began to speed up. Danny stared at his reflection on the window in front of him, his double's eyes piercing through him... Like his reflection knew the young man was making an awful decision. Chin in his hand, he replayed his last conversation, as well as the kiss with Sam, in his head. Exhaling sharply, Danny shut his eyes and let a tear slid down his left cheek.

It was finally starting to sink in.

Sam loved him. And he, her.

Laying his head back on the headrest, Danny squeezed his eyes tighter, hoping another tear wouldn't dare slip out. _Why did my parents have to move to Tokyo? _he asked no one in particular, only having to vent to himself. _I have no choice but to join them._

"You always have a choice, Daniel," came an all too familiar voice.

"What the -- ?" Danny jumped with surprise in the airplane seat, looking around for the source of the voice.

"Time out." As soon as the command was given, everyone on the plane was immediately frozen... With the exception of Danny. The young man glanced out the window and noticed all those on the ground had ceased movement as well. Turning away from the window, Danny came face to face with adult version of Clockwork, whom was immediately replaced with his child version.

Showing a wide smile, the ghost said simply, "Hello Danny it's been a while."

"Clockwork," Danny asked, sounding slightly irritated, "what are you doing here?"

The ghost chuckled, turning his adult form. He sat down beside Danny in the airplane seat next to him. "I'm here because _you_ are here," Clockwork replied subtly.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Wouldn't have figured that one out," he muttered sarcastically.

"Not because you are here on this plane_, _but because you are here in this _situation_," Clockwork explained, gesturing his statements with his hands. "I'm here because you are wrong." He lowered his face so his eyes were cast up, an expression that caught Danny off guard. "You always have a choice, Daniel. Always." Clearing his throat, Clockwork continued, "And you have mainly mostly the right one. When the Observants told me I had to kill you, I found a way around them."

Danny stared at the ghost beside him, unsure of where this conversation was going. Anyhow, Clockwork went on, not noticing the young man's confused expression. "But here we are again, at a crossroad. One path leads to sadness and pain, the other happiness and prosperity." Danny watched as Clockwork got up from the airplane seat, making his way back into the aisle. The ghost turned to face Danny, pursing his lips together. "You made the right choice when you were confronted with your alternate future, but here again your choice has more consequence than you could imagine." Clockwork soon changed into his child form, grabbing the arm of Danny. Soon enough, they were both teleported to the ghost's tower.

"What are you doing?!" Danny spat with anger. "I need to get to Tokyo!" Clockwork simply smiled than pointed his staff toward the viewing screen Danny had last seen his evil self on. This time instead of mass genocide, it showed a very familiar woman.

She was trembling against a wall of some sort, possibly the wall to her home at the time. With her hair in her face, her eyes swelling with tears, the woman was being beaten, not even trying to fight back. She let the man's hand come down with full blast every other second, not once budging, accepting every beating. A small girl cried in the distance, her sobs uncontrollable. Danny watched in horror as the view turned to show the man face the little girl, hatred in his burning eyes. He raised his hand, his arm slowly and gradually making its way over his head. With a full swing, his palm smacked down on the young girl's cheek, making her fall to her knees in humiliation.

Danny gasped, unwilling to hide his anger. "How _dare _he do this to his family!" He turned to Clockwork, a confused expression on his face. "Who was that woman?!"

Th ghost's smile faded away, his eyes growing dim with seriousness. "The one you love." With those seven words said, the wind was immediately knocked out of Danny, leaving his breathless.

Sam? That was _Sam_?

_No,_ Danny shook his head in disagreement with Clockwork's statement. _Sam was always strong. She always stood up for herself. She would _never _let this happen to her and her daughter._

"Because of your decision to leave Sam back in Amity Park," the ghost explained in a hushed tone, "Sam is to later be in a terrible relationship."

Once more, Danny shook his head. "How could she fall for this? Wouldn't she figure it out?"

"Sooner or later. But not until it would be too late. Then she'd find that he's a snobby, self-absorbed aristocrat. He would drink and abuse her both physically and verbally. Their child being treated in much the same manner." Clockwork let the screen go black, the light soon diminishing and the whole room going dark. The two stood in silence before anyone spoke.

"Do you understand now?" The ghost's voice echoed around Danny in the darkness. The young man could soon hear the grim expression in Clockwork's words. "One path leads to pain and anguish, the other…"

Danny shut his eyes, panic setting it. "Nooooooo!" he yelled, gripping his head. His voice was so loud that he never heard the ghost say those two last words.

"Time in."

**:o.O.o.O.o.O.o:**

Danny screamed awake, opening his eyes suddenly. He inhaled sharply, trying to calm himself down. But when the young man looked around -- just to make sure he was back in the airplane --, he found that the few people in their seats stared at him. He turned back around in his own airplane chair, sinking lower and lower, as if trying to escape the gazes of the boarded strangers.

_Was that all a dream? _Danny asked himself, closing his eyes once more. He meditated on this question before someone else's voice interrupted his thoughts.

_Make the choice, Daniel._

Danny jerked around in his seat, turning to see who it was. Then he came to realize that the voice came from inside his mind. And that it was Clockwork telling him the right think to do.

"Make the choice, huh?" Danny murmured, his breathing heavy and slow. He inhaled sharply, coming to a desicion. With determination radiating from his smile, Danny became intangible, allowing the plane to leave him where he was.

Fully transforming, Danny took flight for Sam's house.

* * *

Sam couldn't stand to watch the plane take off. After Danny had walked into the boarding area and was out of sight, she turned and headed for the elevator. When it finally reached the third level of the parking garage, Sam slipped out. She waited for a few minutes before taking out her cell phone and flipping it open. With a press of her thumb, she speed dialed her best friend's number.

_"Hello?" _answered the all too familiar voice.

"Tuck."

_"Yes?"_

"Bring me home." Sam sighed softly before running her hand through her hair. "Please?" After Sam's last say, there was a small silence that hung in the air, no noise daring to be made. Tucker cleared his throat after a few moments, but then it became silent once more.

Tucker was soon to break the silence.

_"Did you tell him?" _he asked quietly. He hoped that Sam had heard him, but wasn't so because of another silence that followed. Hesitantly, she answered.

"Ye-yes."

_"And? Is Danny with you?"_

"Just... just bring me home." Without saying another word, Sam closed the cell phone, shoving it into the back pocket of her jeans.

**:o.O.o.O.o.O.o:**

Thirty minutes later, Tucker finally rolled into the parking lot. The car wheezed to a quiet stop, waiting for Sam to get in. She silently stepped into the car, closing the door behind her. Wordlessly, she buckled herself in, immediately laying her head on the headrest. Without any sounds exchanged between the two, Sam stayed quiet while Tucker steered the car out of the parking garage.

Then she realized something.

_Danny isn't in Amity Park, anymore._

Suddenly, it was hard to breath. It was hard to blink, hard to swallow, hard to hear, and it was hard to move. Any muscle took too much energy to even budge. Watching Danny walk out of her life forever was harder than anything to deal with, she finally acknowledged. She didn't know there was pain like this. Maybe...maybe if she'd confessed her feelings sooner, Danny would have stayed. But the world was full of "maybe if's" and there was nothing she could do about it.

Perhaps this was for the best.

Perhaps she would meet someone new, someone better.

"No," Sam muttered under her breath, "there is nothing better than perfection."

**:o.O.o.O.o.O.o:**

An hour later, she had arrived at the door of her house. Putting her key in the knob and then the deadbolt, Sam slowly opened the door. With her head heart heavy, she slowly walked through the doorway. She turned and shut the door, her fingers lingering enclosed around the knob. She immediately let go, leaning on it with her back, resting her head against it. Sam shut her eyes, trying hard not to let tears escape.

But she failed.

"Danny..." she begged quietly to the darkness.

"Yes?" it replied. Startled, Sam quickly turned around. She raised her eyes to the voice in front of her, and soon came face to face with the man she thought she had lost forever.

Was it a dream?

It sure seemed like it.

Sam reached out toward the voice, hoping to feel something other than air. Tears immediately began to flow uncontrollably as a hand grabbed hers in the blackness. Before Danny knew it, Sam had wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him in a hard hug. She buried her head into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the small of her waist in reply to her actions. Sam didn't want to let go of him, for fear that he would leave again.

After a while, Danny began to pry Sam off of him. At first she relented, but eventually she gave up and released him. "Sam, I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice hoarse. He paused to clear his voice, but then continued, "I should have realized sooner that there is one thing I would _never _be able to do."

Sam's voice cracked while trying to answer. "What's that...?"

"Leave you." With his eyes finally used to the darkness, Danny watched as Sam seemed surprised by his boldness. "You mean too much to me." The young man paused, clearing his throat. "Which is why I want to ask you something, Sam."

The woman standing before Danny looked at him quizzically. But he really surprised her as he began to lower himself down to one knee. Grabbing Sam's left hand, Danny brought forth a small, black, velvet covered box from his pocket, the case in his left hand, and opened it. Inside was a dark blue sapphire stoned engagement ring, one with two small diamonds on both sides. Sam gazed at the ring and then into Danny's gorgeous blue eyes. He carefully lowered the case to a view where she could see his face behind it.

There was nothing but love and care in every inch of his expression.

"Samantha Elizabeth Manson..." Danny whispered, his voice soft yet strong enough to be heard. He stammered a bit at the beginning from nervousness. "...will you marry me?" He looked up at Sam with expectant eyes, the ring right before her. As a smile danced arcoss her lips, Danny slipped the ring onto the proper finger. She lunged at Danny, wrapping her arms around his neck once more. She kissed him eagerly, clutching his locks of his hair as he slid his arms behind her waist. Reluctantly, they broke apart after a few seconds, their arms still remaining in place.

Sam smiled, tears in her eyes. "Does that answer your question?"

"I don't know," Danny murmured, eying the woman in his arms closely. "You could have been a little more forward." He continued to stare at her, not at all noticing her foot approaching his fibula. Sam, then, proceeded to kick him in the shin.

"Ow!" Danny yelped, almost dropping his fiance. "Man, what was that for? I just asked you to marry me, and you've already gotten mad at me?"

Sam smirked at Dan, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. "For calling me Samantha." Danny soon smiled as well. She rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. "But I love you anyway."

The man tightened his grip on the woman in his arms. "I love you too, Sam."

* * *

**:Tokyo:**

"Where the heck is Danny?" Jack whispered anxiously to his wife. He watched as she shrugged. "His plane is here, but he's not."

Maddie slipped her hand into his to calm her husband down. "Maybe he missed the flight," she suggested.

Jazz shook her head in disagreement. "No, Danny would have called."

"Wait... Look!" Jack yelled, gazing over the heads of stranges in the airport. "Over there is his luggage!" Jack pointed at the conveyor belt and over to it, Maddie and Jazz following shortly behind.

While an all to familiar suitcase emerged onto the conveyor belt, Jazz noticed it had an envelope attached to it. The cream-colored envelope had a C and a W mixed together on it, the font a polite script. Before either one of her parents could pick it up, _she_ did. Quickly snatching it, Jazz opened and read the few words it contained.

_He made the choice._

* * *

**:2 years later:**

Sam's eyes fluttered open, her vision growing clearer. She rolled onto her side and glanced to where her husband should've been. But he wasn't there. Glancing at the digital clock on the nightstand, she noticed it was a quarter after six. Removing the sheets from over her body, she kicked her legs over the side of the bed. Sam soon got to her feet and stood up. Stretching her arms high and slightly yawning, Sam peered into the hallway and saw a small amount of light coming from the hallway. Grabbing her robe from the door, she quickly pulled it over her nightgown then walked into the hallway and towards source of the light. Sam soon walked over to a room, light seeming through the crack of its door. She peeked inside, full of curiosity.

Danny was standing over the crib, holding their three month old daughter, Danielle -- Elle for short --, and feeding her a bottle. Sam silently made her way behind him, slipping her hands around his waist and leaning her forehead against his back. "She was hungry again," she heard Danny explain quietly.

"I would guess so," Sam murmured into his shirt. Danny leaned over his shoulder and placed a kiss on Sam's cheek. Elle soon finished the bottle and noticed her mom and showed some sort of smile. Well, at least, the kind of smile a three month old could show.

Danny handed their daughter over to Sam and watched as she placed Elle back in her crib. He shifted his weight so he could be behind Sam instead, snaking his arms around _her _wasit. He rested his chin on her shoulder as Sam smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "You know Danny," she whispered into his ear, hoping to not wake the baby, "I've had this feeling you haven't told me everything about why you didn't leave."

Danny cracked a smile, sweeping Sam off her feet and into his arms. "That easy to read, huh?" Danny mumbled as he began carrying her to their bedroom. "Well let's just say time gave me a good hard slap in the face." Danny's smile grew even wider, as if finding the comment witty.

"So Clockwork paid you a visit," Sam laughed, her eyes shut and head leaning into his chest.

Danny chuckled as he placed her back on the bed. "I knew were smart." Walking around to the other side, Danny crawled into the bed as well, soon pulling the covers up onto him and Sam. Danny wrapped his arms around his wife and brought her close to him. Nuzzling his face into her neck, Danny explained the story.

"Next time we see the ghost," Sam said jokingly, "remind me to kiss him."

Danny laughed into her neck. "I realize you're kidding, but when I saw what would happen if I left, there was no way I could let it." He tightened his arms around Sam, holding her closer. "I love you too much, and I'm sorry it took me so long to acknowledge it. I knew that we could be happy together, whether Clockwork showed me as much or not." Danny heard a his wife sighed in his grip. "I'm glad I made the choice I did. Sam, I have never been happier in my life than now."

Sam rolled onto her right side and turned around to face Danny, tears in her eyes. She soon noticed he did too. Her husband leaned over and kissed her carefully. Sam's gaze lingered on Danny's afterwards, smiling. She kissed him on the forhead this time before whispering, "I love you so much, Dan."

"And I love _you_, Sam." Danny sighed, tightening his hug around Sam. "More than anything else in the world."

* * *

Was this satisfactory? Please **_review_**.


End file.
